Unterganger Minecraft Server
The Unterganger Minecraft Server (or shortly UMS) is an invite-only, privately hosted, whitelisted Minecraft server originally set up and ran by Fegelein1906 (YouTuber- DictatorAntics) but now hosted on a private server by QuestionTuesdayFTW. The server world was created around June 2013. The server currently utilizes a whitelist, and is only open to the Unterganger community and its fans. While most requests to join the server are accepted, the details are only granted to those who the players consider trusted. The details to connect can be requested from any OP, providing that they agree to keep them non-disclosed. The server currently runs version 1.14.4 of vanilla Minecraft on the Minecrafted.NET hosting service. Procrastinator, later affirmed by RDPIsOnCrack, said that as a general policy, the server will only be running the latest version that is compatible with the latest version of Optifine due to a few players on the server who swear by using it, including himself. This is no longer the case at the moment, as WorldEdit compatibility now becomes an important factor to consider. Players As of November 2019, the regular players are; Gaker73, AlphaSkyRaider, ParrotAntics, Jononator323_390, KrebsLovesFiesh, Nyankitty67 and BUFFbeard. Several players like Kimilil and server owner QuestionTuesdayFTW still visit the server occasionally if not often. Most of the founding members and players of the original server are no longer active. However, a recent drive for new players have brought a lot more new players. The entire list of players can be found here. Initially SilverUniverse and Molster had problems connecting to the server, at a time when it's still running on Fegelein1906's machine and connections are through Hamachi. Since the move to a dedicated server, Hamachi is no longer required and players won't have to deal with it again in order to connect. Following the move to a proper server on 22 February 2014 several more were allowed in – Tudor and – but were banned after a few hours due to griefing (intentional or not) and evading punishments given by operators. Tudor was since unbanned after an appeal, while conversely Kumichi58 was later banned for breaking a server rule. Operators and Owners Operator privilege is given to a select number of users usually based on trust and justifiable reasons. As of May 11th, 2019, players can also apply to become operators, as in Alpha's case. OUTDATED: OPs should also regularly check that they're in team OP (refer to the scoreboard). The server uses the team to control entry of new players in the server: they will not be able to get out of the Rules Room if there's no OP (technically, no one on team OP) logged in. Server World Old divisions To facilitate addressing of locations of builds in the server, the server world can be divided into two regions - the Inner Region and the Outer Region. The Inner Region is composed of 4 square kilometer (around 2200 by 2200 blocks) of terrain generated around the spawn with the older terrain generation. The Outer Region on the other hand are terrain generated after the 1.7.2 update. The chunk border marks the boundary between the two. The regions can be further subdivided into the following regions: The approximate boundaries of the regions are illustrated below: New Sector System In August 2018, kimilil proposed a new addressing system to replace the outdated divisions. As the world border was expanded to 12,000 units from origin and a lot of new builds constructed outside the chunk border, the Outer Regions now constituted more than 99% of the total playable world area and became essentially useless to pinpoint a place with any accuracy. The proposed system divides the 24,000 x 24,000 server area into Sectors 1 through 9 of 8,000 units wide on each side. Each Sector is further subdivided into 9 subsectors of 2666 units wide, with the exception of the Central Sector 5 which is subdivided along the chunk border. The subsectors are then divided into 9 regions a to i, with the exception of Subsector 5-5 (the former Inner Regions) which keep their old region subdivision (thus denoted by cardinal abbreviations NW, SE etc. plus C for Central Region). Thus, any place can be narrowed down to a region nominally 888 blocks squared, enough to contain a whole city. Writing the address starts from the Sectors down to the regions. An example address 6-4a thus means Sector 6, Subsector 4, Region a. As of November 2019, this has yet to be consulted on and implimented. Sectors.png|Division of the area within the world border into 9 sectors Sector5.png|Subdivisions of Sector 5. Canabai thus has the address 5-4i Applications The system can be used for several applications: *A global address that any town and city can adopt. For example: "Koyama Shrine, Weston, UMS-4-4b Canabai" *Addresses (unique IDs) for the Teleporter Station system. In this case alphabetical regions are substituted with numbers 1-9, with two trailing numbers to address booths within a specific region. **For example, the Victor Street TP booth has the address 55500, 555 meaning it's in Region 5-5C and 00 is its number within the region. **This system can be used to extend the /trigger teleport system so that you can jump to any TP booth if you know its address. Trivia *Pigs named "Shomronon" can be found roaming around the old part of town (they're mostly spawned by Fegelein1906 and MTM). There was also a small machine called 'Der Daily Shom', placed by MTM near his Victor building but was later moved to the Daily Shom Island. This machine spawns one of such pigs every time the sun rises. It has been relocated to an offshore island however, because of infestation issues. **Automated mob spawning has been banned after the First and Second Server Downtimes, so Der Daily Shom is now inactive. *In the spawn area are command blocks that spawn mobs with interesting configurations (e.g. Minecart-rideable bat, pigs launched to the sky on firework rockets, cows riding bats). These were to test the new /summon command in 1.7.2. The spawn area has since been the central location for command blocks that affect the server as a whole (such as the former permanent daylight device). **The permanent daylight device has since been permanently removed by Molster (but rebuilt by MTM), as it prevents players from taking night-time screenshots and set their own spawn points. Players should now only build temporary circuits when and where they needed it. *When the server went off the grid in February, two players have taken turns to try and host the server with Hamachi after Fegelein1906 willingly gave the server files to said players but were unsuccessful due to bad internet connections. procrastinator later purchased hosting for the server. *On 20 May 2014 Molster added a sacrifice system: 3 chicken kills will grant clear weather. This is mostly intended for non-OPs, and there are plans to expand the system to provide non-invasive and interactive alternatives to the notorious "permanent daylight device". Category:Server Management